


Keep Me Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks didn’t meet his eye, shrugging, “It’s just <i>decent</i>-”</p><p>“If it’s decent then you’re saying I look ‘just decent’ because you drew every part of me exactly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Person B is traveling by train to visit family during the holidays. They have a window seat and they’re alone, the seats around them are empty, the travel will be several hours. At the next stop, person A boards the train and out of all the seats on the train, they sit across from person B. 
> 
> Person B has a few books and a sketchbook in their possession. Person B is doodling in their sketchbook and person A is very quiet, they fall asleep. When person A wakes up an hour later, they notice that person B has drawn a very beautiful portrait of them in their sketchbook. They both end up talking the whole ride, until person B ends up getting off and they exchange numbers.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

Aleks tapped his pencil on his knee lightly, lips pressed together in concentration and eyes darting at the flying trees and signs passing by at high speeds.

 

It was only his third time taking the train from Boston to Kansas City to visit his parents for the holidays. It was almost a day and a half’s trip by train -- only five hours by plane-- ,but Aleks preferred staying on the ground opposed to flying. They were supposed to make a small stop in Chicago anyways and Aleks loved rolling by the city at night.

 

He sighed and glanced down at his empty sketchbook that he had just received as an early Christmas present from Jordan, his quirky and tall room mate back in Boston. He had given the notorious St. Louis fan a set of tickets for the both of them for spring break in a few months; ecstatic when he unwrapped them, to say the least.

 

Aleks sat in the largest car attached to the train, having an average ticket that didn’t place him too far up in the front or to the back, in the nicest car, or even in the seats that reclined. The car was decorated minimally and the only accommodations he was given were the nice meals and the soft pillow that currently sat behind him.

 

He decided to take a glance around the car in hope for some form of entertainment. He had decided to leave his phone in his pocket most of the trip for his own good and his laptop would in no way entertain him for the hours to come.

 

He looked at the scattered expressions and faces of the many men, women, and children seated in the rows of seats around him. The seats were, _horribly_ , designed so that there was a pair every few feet, the direction of the chairs turned so that their backs were pressed up against another pair’s back and they faced each other as well. The seats themselves were a dark red and had an armrest along a with small desk that could be pulled down at any time.

 

Aleks didn’t bother with it though as he simply kept his sketchbook in his lap and bag of pens and pencils in the seat beside him. He would say he was a decent to mediocre artist; Jordan told him otherwise, ‘ _you’re so good, aleks! I don’t know why you don’t apply for a job at a gallery or something, geez_ ’.

 

He usually did well with landscapes, backgrounds, and portraits, never really catching the hang of everyday objects. He loved to do things that were colorful and forever changed, like his open field paintings and portraits of people glancing at something, or someone, they adored.

 

So, as he stuck a single earbud into his ear and hit shuffle, he pulled up his hood and turned to the window as the train began to slow for another one of their stops in a city that Aleks really could care less about.

 

He spotted a large tree across the train station’s platform and tilted his head, examining it. The tree itself was set in a circular patch of grass, that was surrounded by the sidewalk’s concrete. Yellow flowers covered its long branches and the branches themselves extended past the grass enclosure, making Aleks smile at the rebellion of the tree and the thought of people running into the monstrous tree when in a hurry.

 

He nodded to himself and raised the volume on his iPod, starting to pencil the main structure of the tree onto his paper.

 

He didn’t realize it until Jordan mentioned it to him, but apparently he hummed softly to his music every time he drew. He assumed it was a habit from when he was younger and shrugged it off; if it wasn’t bothering him, why fix it?

 

He mindlessly reached over and grabbed a multitude of colors including variations of browns, greens, yellows, golds and oranges. He didn’t notice that the train slowly began to move once again; his mind too fogged on the paper in front of him.

 

He took one final look at the tree and instilled a picture in his mind of the beauty, attempting to keep it there as he shaded the last few pieces of the enormous trunk as the train began to get back to its normal speed again.

 

Just as he finished the final shades of brown and green at the roots of the tree, he saw something adjust from the corner of his eye and he blinked, looking up to see a small number of people walking down the rows of the car.

 

He spotted no one in particular that caught his eye enough to draw them and dates the drawing of the tree as so, titling it in the bottom left hand corner as ‘train tree’.

 

He smiled softly at his work and sighed as he flipped the sketch book closed and reached into his bag underneath him that held a book he had been trying to finish for the past few weeks, but was unable to due to being so busy with college.

 

He reached under the seat, unable to grab the book from the bag and groaning softly in aggravation. He leaned forward even more, his vision slightly able to see under the seat now and able to see that his bag had slipped to the left slightly.

 

“Of _course_.” He muttered, clawing at the bag and successfully grabbing the damned thing.

 

But, as he pulled his body back up to sit upright, he was met with the sight of what seemed to be the torso of a man pushing his bags in the luggage holder above. Aleks furrowed his brow at the sight and glanced around the car once again just to make sure he wasn’t going insane when he saw that there were dozens of seats in the car and that this man was going to sit in his row.

 

_Why?_

 

His eyes quickly darted to his book as the man finally placed his bags above correctly. He could see the colors of a dark green hoodie and a pair of jeans on the man’s body. He tried not to seem obvious as his eyes slowly fixated themselves on the man’s face.

 

He looked to be about Aleks’ age, maybe a year or two older seeing the thick patch of hair on his jaw and upper lip. Aleks noted that he had nice brown eyes and a thick bunch of curls on his head that seemed to form short bangs on his forehead. He also noted that the man looked tired --no-- _exhausted_.

 

As Aleks inspected him, the man himself was staring out the window, his hand propping his head up as his eyes began to droop every so often. Aleks hesitantly made the movement of pushing his other earbud into his ear, already knowing that this man didn’t want to be disturbed.

 

He thought wrong.

 

The man noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and shifted his body so they he faced the paler, delicate seeming man. Aleks froze when he saw this and pretended not to be paying any attention to the newcomer, pulling his book further into his lap and biting the tip of his tongue.

 

The dark haired man’s eyes lifted up in fascination tiredly and he sat up, squinting at the man across from him with a sweatshirt too large for his small, yet long frame and short hair that seemed to be sculpted to sweep across his forehead nicely.

 

He finally spoke up and of course Aleks’ music had to be on a soft instrumental cover, “Where’re you headed?” He asked with a nod of acknowledgement.

 

Aleks couldn’t ignore the question, though he desperately wanted to because there was an attractive guy sitting across from him that has a voice that sounded like he should be a talk show or radio host for a damn living, and pulled out his earbuds, his fingers playing with the folded page of his book, “Kansas City.” He said quietly, looking up to finally meet eyes with the stranger.

 

The man hummed and nodded, “Denver.”

 

Aleks stared for a moment and couldn’t hold back the comment that was forming in his mind, “Oh, my best friend is from there- Well, I mean, he’s lived there for most of his life, but I mean...” He trailed off, watching as he man was strangely listening intently to him.

 

It was silent for another few seconds before the dark haired man reached out his hand to the brunet, “Name’s James, James Wilson.” He said with a small smile that made Aleks not think twice as he connected his own hand with his firmly.

 

“Aleks, Aleks Marchant.” He returned the smile.

 

The man, now known as James, let go of the hand and leaned back into his seat, staring at the man curiously, “Why aren’t you flying to Kansas City?” He asked.

 

Aleks shrugged and decided to close his book, “Despise flying, absolutely hate it. Much rather stay on the ground.” He said with a soft laugh.

 

James’ eyes lit up, “Exactly, that’s what I was telling my roommate. I mean, I hate _heights_ in general, but he was saying how faster it would be to just fly over. I usually try to sleep during any necessary flights, but that requires medication that I don’t really like taking either,” He paused and laughed, “I mean, if we were really supposed to be in the air, shouldn’t we’ve been born with fucking wings?”

 

Aleks laughed at the statement and covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a smile, “Yeah, yeah exactly.”

 

James smile remained on his face as he pointed to the book in the younger’s lap, “Like to read?”

 

Aleks glanced down at the book and then back to the dark haired man, “Well, sorta. I want to minor in journalism, maybe major in graphic design.” He confessed.

 

“I wish I could draw. I’m more of a photography guy, to say the least,” He paused and reached into his bag, “That’s why I’m so goddamn tired and probably look like shit, it’s because I was up all night developing these.” He pulled out a folder and handed them to Aleks.

 

Aleks glanced up at him expectantly and James nodded, allowing Aleks to open the folder and pull out bright and colorful polaroids. Aleks’ mouth fell open at the fields and forests contrasting the opposite photos like what seemed to be pictures of Time Square and the Statue of Liberty.

 

Aleks placed them back gently and handed them back to James, an awed smile on his face, “Those are amazing, dude.”

 

James waved off the compliment, “They’re decent,” He paused, “They’re portfolio shots for the job I’m applying for. Big company, big people want to be impressed so that’s what I did, y’know?”

 

Aleks nodded and smiled softly as James yawned, both of them staring out the window as the train sped by empty fields of crops. Aleks glanced back over at the man, just now noticing the stained ink on his skin and the small bandage on his index finger.

 

“You had an accident?” He asked with a soft laugh.

 

James raised his brow and saw what Aleks was staring at in amusement, “ _Oh_ , right. Yeah, I kinda got a paper cut and one of my cameras busted and spilled some ink when I was trying to replace it... No big deal.”

 

Aleks nodded and stuck an earbud back into his ear, knowing that by the fatigued expression that he wanted to be left to rest. He saw James smile thankfully from the corner of his vision and watched as the other leaned he tilted his head to the side, crossed his arms across his chest, and stretched out his legs across the train’s seats to the side of him.

 

Aleks glanced at the time on his iPod, noticing that he still had fifteen hours until they reached Kansas. He sighed and attempted to get comfortable in his own chair, but failed and really wondered how tired James must be to sleep in them.

 

He tapped his fingers on his knee and raised the volume on his headphones as it began to rain outside; drops forming on the train’s thick glass window.

 

Suddenly the train entered the usual tunnel that went under a small mountain range, the lights in the train car flickering to life and a voice rang over the speakers that they would resurface in about an hour and a half.

 

Aleks sighed and reached for his notebook, opening it to a clean page and lazily doodling at a yellow flower that sat on one of the women’s hats far ahead of him. He flipped the page once again and was just about to begin tracing an outline for the pattern on a suitcase in the luggage shelf across from him, but he paused and stared at James for a moment.

 

He’d fallen asleep quite quickly, in Aleks’ opinion, and his eyes seemed to be sewn shut from tiredness. Aleks took notice of his soft breathing and the rough hands that were sprinkled with ink.

 

Aleks felt something strange pull at his hands as they gripped the notebook in his lap, the grip around a sudden pencil swiping and pausing as he glanced up to look at the sleeping stranger across from him.

 

Hours upon hours seemed to pass by, but Aleks couldn’t tell even if he had a dial sitting beside him as he shaded and traced colors of gold from the settling sun outside the window and shades of grey and denim from the jeans he wore.

 

Aleks eyes were so glued in capturing the shadings and lines of the man that he barely noticed the fluttering eyes of the other as he woke across from him.

 

James blinked, eyes clearing as he took in a tongue-poked-out and humming Aleks in front of him. He licked his lips and sat up, running a hand through his beanie covered hair before settling his eyes on Aleks’ exposed notebook in his lap.

 

He raised a brow and cleared his throat, Aleks’ pencil falling out of his grip with a startled jump as he stared back at him with wide eyes, “What’s this?” He asked, eyes flickering to the paper.

 

Aleks felt his throat go dry, “Um, I was just doodling, is all, really-”

 

James smiled and shook his head, reaching down to pick up the fallen pencil and handing it back to the brunet, “You know, I never said I minded you drawing me. C’mon let me see, Aleks.”

 

Aleks twisted the pencil in his hand, pulling a knee up to his chest as he handed James the thick notebook, “I just couldn’t get your beard to look realistic, that was the only problem. That and you mumbled a lot in your sleep so I had to get your lips down quick if they were going to look decent,” He paused and sighed as James’ fingers smoothed over the drawing, “You probably think I’m _insane_ \- Drawing you while you’re sleeping and all.”

 

James smiled, his brow furrowing slightly as he attempted to reassure the brunet, “Not at all, this is amazing. It looks like you took a fucking picture of me, Aleks. It’s amazing, really.” He assured, passing the notebook to him.

 

Aleks didn’t meet his eye, shrugging, “It’s just _decent_ -”

 

“If it’s decent then you’re saying I look ‘just decent’ because you drew every part of me exactly.” James cut off with a smirk, making Aleks laugh.

 

Aleks closed the notebook, setting it to the side as he turned his attention back to James, “So, did you have a nice sleep?”

 

James yawned at the comment and stretched, “These chairs suck ass, but you learn to get by when relying on two hours of sleep.”

 

Aleks smiled and watched anxiously as James flipped through the sketchbook. He’d shown Jordan his sketches and the red hat wearing man had told him how ‘extraordinary’ they were, but sometimes Aleks grew so frustrated and felt as if his drawings were so unworthy that he eventually began to ignore the praises the younger man gave him, but...

 

The way James’ eyes took in every single sketch and how he commented on how _beautiful_ the colors on the pages were was something that he thought he’d never hear from someone. James went on to say that he would bet money that Aleks’ drawings would be hung in every museum in the country one day.

 

Aleks flushed at the comments and reached over to take the sketchbook from James’ hands, “Well, I’m sure you’ll be off in Paris or Milan taking pictures of models and magnificent sets with what I’ve seen so far in your photography.”

 

They seem to talk for hours and hours on end until the train comes to a slow in Aleks’ stop of Kansas City. Aleks doesn’t know how to say goodbye to the man now that he knows that he has a strange love for corgis and peach tea.

 

Aleks notices a few people begin to gather their things together, standing as a woman enters the car to state that they will be letting passengers off in only a few minutes.

 

James sends him a doleful look and suddenly sits up from his lounging position in his seat, moving to grab the brunet’s bags from the compartment above, “Here let me help you with your bags,” He stands on his toes and finally spots Aleks’ violet suitcase, “You wanna know something?” He asks with a soft smile, letting out a grunt as he sits the luggage on the floor.

 

Aleks stands and looks to the older expectantly, shoving his pencils and notebook into his bag, “That I’m the most interesting person you’ve ever met and I’m a joy to talk to for hours?”

 

James nods and lets out a laugh, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he walked beside Aleks down the rows of seats, “Yes Aleksandr, of course that,” He licks his lips and looks over to him, “I wanted to say that I don’t ever want to take a picture of you.”

 

Aleks raises a brow, not sure whether to be offended by the statement, “You _don’t_ want to take a picture of me? Did I ask you to?” He asks with a confused grin, their steps coming to a stop as they stand in a line to exit the train.

 

James sets the brunet’s suitcase down, pulling his camera out from its spot in his satchel, “Well, when I take pictures of things, I do it to remember them because I know I’ll never get an opportunity to see them the way I did again,” He pauses, eyes falling to the camera’s lens before he looks back to Aleks, “I don’t want to not see you smile or concentrate while you draw again, Aleks. I’d like to see you again is what I’m trying to say.”

 

Aleks lets out a breath, a bright smile taking over his face as he nods, digging in his back pocket to grab his phone, “I thought you were just going to let me leave after I drew like- _ten_ drawings and doodles of you, you asshole!” He whispers, shoving the other’s shoulder playfully as James lets out a laugh and types his phone number into his contacts.

 

James hands the brunet his phone, eyes catching the line in front of them suddenly moving, “I thought you only drew me once?”

 

Aleks’ cheeks flush briefly before he clears his throat, “Well, you thought wrong.”

 

The pair are suddenly at the front of the line and Aleks feels something pull at his chest, a few seconds of bravery if you will. James doesn’t have time to comprehend the brunet leaning in to place a kiss on the corner of his lips, seconds later the younger being lightly ushered out by one of the train’s stewardesses and his bag being taken by an older man.

 

James blinks out of his surprise, hand lifting to touch the skin as Aleks as he waves dazedly to the brunet. In his final moments of seeing the maroon hoodie, he just barely catches the wink that Aleks throws back to him over his shoulder as the train shudders to life.

 

James walks back to his seat, sitting down and pulling out his phone to snap a picture of himself with his camera. He laughs hysterically into his hand as he looks over the picture on the phone’s screen, a deep pink on his cheeks and his eyes brighter than he’s ever seen them.

 

Being the inspiring photographer that he is, he decides to post it on Instagram.

 

The photo makes his hundreds of thousands of followers go unhinged as they question his caption and twitterpated expression.

 

_‘Listen to me well, kiddies. Don’t listen to your parents when they say ‘don’t talk to strangers’ and take a train across the United States more often.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for a few months. Hope you enjoyed it. xx


End file.
